


I can't believe you

by Bi_Possum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Possum/pseuds/Bi_Possum
Summary: A Klance one-shot.





	

Keith couldn't believe what was happening. If it wasn't for the fact that a certain _somebody_ had forced him to, he would have never believed anyone if they had told him he'd be dressed in a rather cute red frilly dress with white polka dots, a petticoat and a pair of heeled flats. In fact, he would have laughed at the notion of it, I mean come on, his cute boyfriend forcing him into drag for an entire day. He wouldn't have believed it. Yet here he was.

"Oh my gosh!" Gushed Allura as she passed by the pair as Lance was attempting to put some makeup on Keith. Keyword attempting. Keith wouldn't sit still long enough for Lance to put the stuff on him. "Keith you actually look really pretty! Nice job Lance." Allura complemented before going off to do her own thing.

"Hah!" Lance shouted smugly, his grin complementing his tone, "I told you you're pretty!" Rolling his eyes, Keith slumped back in his seat defeatedly. Lance could be cute when he felt like he had won something, well to Keith at least. Though he probably wouldn't tell Lance this, it'd probably would only work to inflate his ego.

"There finished," Lance proclaimed rather proud of what he'd done, "Now to go show off my pretty boyfriend to everyone." Lance finished with a smirk as Keith's eyes widened. First Allura had to see him, now everyone else? Just as he was about to protest, Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his bedroom.

As Lance had thought, everyone told Keith how pretty he looked in the dress albeit there was the occasional teasing from the Pidgeon and his boyfriend. With all the compliments he was getting, Keith was beginning to blush but despite that he was smiling profusely with everyone as they began to joke around. Though Lance kept the grin on his face, it had gone from a smug grin to one that seemed to convey how much he really loved Keith.

At the end of the day they still loved each despite the antics the other would come up with.

Though it was mostly Lance's antics.  


End file.
